Why I Love You
by Alpha Male Wolf
Summary: During Valentine's Day, Tim is wondering why Conner bothers. It isn't until a late night visit he finds out the reasons why the clone loves him. Tim/Kon. One-Shot.


**Once again, I am putting off other stories for new ones! Yay! But seriously, it's Valentine's Day and I'm having some serious Tim/Kon feels. So I hope you like this little one-shot. I usually don't write couple Fics, even though I ship a LOT. Just thought I should wish you all a happy Valentine's Day and thank all of you who read my stories! **

**Reviews are loved and fed chocolate.**

**I do not own any of these characters. **

* * *

Tim always wondered what Connor thought of him. It's not that he never thought of asking either. But how do you even start that conversation? It would come off too desperate and needy.

That was the last thing he wanted the clone to think of him. Unless he already thought that about him. In that case, it wouldn't matter if he asked.

Besides, if he did ask his boyfriend, he could just ask easily lie. Well, ok, he couldn't really lie that easily. Tim Drake knew actually how to tell if someone was lying.

Bruce had taught him.

But Connor was already hard to see through and the 16-year old wasn't sure if that was because his boyfriend was amazingly good at hiding it, or if his feelings for him made it hard.

Would Connor lie to make him feel better? What if he didn't even like him, but pitied him, which is why he asked him out in the first place?

Well, that would be different. Tim would probably kick is ass if that were the case.

Right now, the 16-year old Bat was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

_What a way to spend Valentine's Day, _he thought to himself, _finally you have someone to spend it with and you're here moping._

That was a lie too; Tim did spend a Valentine's with Stephanie Brown. But that was different, he always felt like a best friend type for her; someone she could talk to about anything.

Which was part of the reason they broke up.

Now the ebony was thinking that was simpler. He knew how girls worked, he had seen Bruce swoon enough and watch Dick pour on the charm. Heck, he has even seen Jason seduce a couple young woman with just small chat. Plus, Stephanie knew he wasn't the greatest at this stuff, she would usually pretty much tell him what she wanted. Another good thing about having a straight forward girlfriend.

But _no, _Connor had to difficult. Not only had the clone not called him all day; he hadn't come over either. It was like some sort of head game.

Of course, Tim didn't call or text him. He didn't want to see desperate.

_Again, you're over thinking things Drake, _thought the Bat's kid with an annoyed expression on his face. He glanced over at the clock on his side table.

It was nearing midnight.

Tonight he was off from patrol. Probably because Bruce just wanted some free time with some lady friends. It wasn't like he gave Tim the night off because the _he _had something to do.

The 16-year old groaned and turned over. His hand absently flicked the light off.

_Well today was bitterly disappointing. _

* * *

It was sometime around four in the morning when Tim was being shaken awake. He moaned and swatted the hand away. He felt empty air at first before another hand took his. The ebony sat up sleepily, blinking against the darkness.

Even in the shadows it was hard to mistake the strong fame of Connor Kent. He crouched next to the bed so the younger could see him a little better.

"Hey Rob," He greeted softly. His words tickled somewhat.

Tim rubbed an eye with his palm, as if he weren't seeing his boyfriend clearly, "Kon…?"

"Sorry I missed out on Valentine's Day. I was in space with Clark. We were clearing out a meteor shower and lost track of time." The clone apologized, "But give me credit, I came straight here."

The Bat's kid blinked again and sat up a little more. He frowned, "Are you alright?"

Connor smiled, "Of course I am. You know those meteors got nothing on me." He brushed back some of his lover's hair gently.

"Hm," Tim smiled back faintly before pausing, "Hold on, I got something for you." He leaned over the side of his bed, his back turned to the super boy. He opened one of the drawers of the desk and shifted his hand through it in the darkness.

A couple seconds passed before the 16-year old sat up straight again. He took his boyfriend's hand and opened it up before dropping something that felt like a small chain.

Connor looked curious as he looked at the object.

Sure enough, it was a chain. A gold chain. There was a gold Superman symbol in the middle. It glinted off the moonlight that was coming from the open window.

The clone glanced up, "You didn't have to Tim. You know you're the best gift I could ever have." There was a wise crack grin there.

Tim smirked, still a little dazed from the sudden wake up. Truthfully, he wasn't really thinking since the whole thing seemed like some sort of dream. The words were already slipping out of his mouth before he could stop them though.

"Is that what you really think of me?"

Connor furrowed his brow at the younger, a little surprised by the suddenly question, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Tim rubbed his eye again; "I'm confused about why you're dating me I guess. You could have anyone you wanted really. I guess I'm just," He paused to yawn, "Yeah. I'm just wondering."

"Well, you're a little tired right now; I don't know if you'd even remember what I would say." Connor teased him, earning a whine from the younger.

"_Kon_…" The 16-year old protested, keeping his voice soft still, "I'm- I'm serious. I've been thinking about if for a while."

The clone looked like he was thinking before he smiled again.

"Ok Boy Wonder, I'll tell you," He stood to sit on the bed with his boyfriend, and Tim scooted over so he had room.

Connor pulled the blankets around them while his lover was moving to rest his head on the clone's lap. Again, this was a hard thing to get the ninja boy to do, so it was obvious he wasn't in the clearest state of mind right now. Or else Tim's pride could have kicked him in the head.

But the super boy instead ran his hand through the young ebony's hair, "If you really wanted to know, you could have just asked. But I might bore you with details and you might think I'm a total creeper. DaddyBats also might not let you hang out with me date you anymore..."

Tim instead shook his head tiredly, "He won't mind. And I don't. I'd never tell anyone."

Connor looked down at him and couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Well no kidding you're not even going to remember-"

"_Connor..._" The younger protested sleepily.

The clone sighed and continued to run his hands through his boyfriend's hair, "To be honest Tim, I can't really start to list off the things I like about you. There are too many."

Tim yawned a little, "You can list some…"

Connor snickered, "Alright. Well, I like how you can run the Titans, even though you're younger than most of the members. And I like how you're always so calm during stressful situations and how you listen to other people's ideas and thoughts. Even though you can be bossy at times." He teased.

"Nghhh," Tim swatted up at him, as if to continue but stop teasing.

The older smiled, "I also like how you're so brave, even with impossible odds. And how you have seven different smiles. Let's see if I can list them off here," He spoke softly as he felt his lover looking up at him with a faint smile that would melt his heart to the point he wouldn't be able to speak if he looked down. "You have that smile where you know something someone else doesn't know. You use it with most of the bad guys we face. And it drives them _nuts. _You also have that smile when you're trying to make someone feel better. It's sort of soft and it really helps." Connor was partly cradling the ebony's head.

"Then you have that smile where you're hiding pain or sadness. It's hard to look at because I'm one of the few who can see through it. It's strangled and forced. But then you have that smile- or should I say grin- when you think something is _really _funny. And it's the cutest thing, especially when you laugh along with it. Your whole face lights up. Then you have that quiet smile where you're grateful for someone. Someone who helped you or talked you through something; and most of the time you don't say anything with it because you don't _have _to. One of my favorites is that mischievous smirk you get on your face though. I like to call it your _bedroom _face because you just totally take control when anyone sees it, you know? It's like you own the world and you know it." Connor was grinning a little. Then, he paused and he looked down at his boyfriend.

Tim was half asleep at this point, but was still held that smile. And as he expected, the clone felt his heart skip a beat. He leaned in close, their faces inches apart.

"But my favorite, my absolute _favorite, _is the one you have right now. It's so full of love and affection. It makes everyone's heart swell and leave them all wanting you. Because you're so beautiful and so amazing. And it leaves me wondering how I got so lucky as to have this brilliant minded beauty as my boyfriend."

Tim then reached up, his hands gentle on either side of his boyfriend's face. He pulled him close and their lips met. It was a soft kiss, and Connor wasn't sure he ever felt something so loving in his entire life.

Suddenly, he was _seriously _hoping Tim was awake enough to know what he was doing. Because he knew after this kiss, he would want the feeling to last forever. For the two of them to always feel this love.

Unfortunately though, Tim parted too soon (for Connor's liking at least) and he lay his head back down on his lover's lap.

The clone smiled though, his hands once again slipping through the 16-year old's hair, "I can't even start on your eyes. They tell so much about you, just like your smiles. But I'm the one person who is fortunate enough to have those loving eyes directed at me. And your hair that so desperately needs a haircut," He teased softly.

Tim gave a ghost of a smile, "Kon?" He asked, his voice quiet and raw, like he was about to fall asleep.

"Hmm?"

"I love you… even if you were late for Valentine's Day." The Bat's kid cracked a half grin.

Connor smirked, "Hey, I gotta keep you guessing right?" His grin then softened into a smile, "I love you too. And for the record, I'm sorry I'm late. But happy Valentine's Day anyway, Tim."

The 16-year closed his eyes then, feeling warm and completely content at that very moment.

"Happy Valentine's Day Connor."

* * *

**Note: Sorry for any typos, let me know if you catch any!**

**Also, I spell it "Connor", even though I know it's "Conner" too. If it's really annoying I can change it, but old habits die hard. C:**

**Thanks for reading and hope you guys have an awesome Valentine's Day!  
AMW**


End file.
